Masonnie
by RockerChick08
Summary: Mature. REALLY Mature! Fair warning!...9 Chapter story about the quest to the hot pairing that is "Masonnie!" Mason/Bonnie. Older, sexy werewolf. Young, equally sexy witch. Sexual content. MATURE! Read and review!
1. Memorable First Meeting

**Author's note: Okay, so sorry! I had to write a fanfic about this pairing! HAD to! I mean they're SOO hot! They are the only couple that if they put together, I'd be completely okay with Bamon NEVER happening! NEVER! And that's saying something because I LOVE Bamon SOOOO much, but this couple is so HOT, that I'd be okay with them not coming about!**

**This story will be written like a Name Poem, where each chapter title/subject helps to spell out "Masonnie!" It's MATURE, again I warn you! Writers: lets get together and build the archive for this hot couple! There are many ways to write them (fluffy, blissful, forbidden love OR determined, non-guilty, sinful escapade!) and many plots to explore! Thank you to those who peaked MY interest and started the Masonnie revolution! Lol! Bamon fans, you'll like this story as well so please read and review! Enjoy: Masonnie - Letter "M!" **

Chapter 1: **Memorable First Meeting**

When they have their annoying, little meeting at the Salvatore's, and they discuss joining forces to take out the vampire bitch, Katherine, he meets her for the first time; and somehow he knows she'll be naked in his bed by nightfall. At least he hopes.

They end up in _**her**_ bed; but other than that his wishes are not disappointed, and his expectations are highly exceeded when he climbs a tree to her balcony, at 2AM that night/morning, and proceeds to have what could be the hottest sex of his life. They don't talk much, but then again actions speak louder than words...

She's awake when he approaches her window. Typing away on her desktop, wearing nothing but a black lacy slip, almost as if she'd been waiting for him. Almost as if she'd known he'd come.

He knocks on her window and she emerges from her computer chair, barely even batting an eyelash.

She knew he was coming. Whether by some witchy premonition or the sheer look of hunger he'd given her at the Salvatore's he doesn't know. Nor does he care. All he knows and cares about is that he wants her.

She smirks as she approaches the window and he knows he must look ferocious because he's _**dying**_ to have his way with her, aching to touch her so badly it almost literally hurts.

She's young. Too young. She's wrong. She's sin. She's law. She's law, both moral and governing. But damn it this witch is sexy and tempting as hell, and he's never been big on laws anyhow.

He all out attacks her, once she grants him entry, growling as he immediately moves into the room, swiftly pushing her back as he does so, and, in an overwhelmingly fast movement, trapping her lithe form against her bedroom door, his strong body pressed tightly to hers as their lips collide for that first sweet time.

The breath is literally knocked out of her once her back semi-roughly hits her bedroom door, and she has little to no time to recover as his lips hungrily claim hers, but this doesn't stop her from immediately granting his tongue entrance into her warm mouth.

They kiss wildly, tongues clashing and fighting to control the kiss, and it's fierce, hot, crazy. And their breaths quickly turn into pants as they kiss passionately, tongues swirling and exploring.

He wastes to time in moving his hands up to her round mounds. They're there in an instant, grabbing and squeezing heartily, and causing him to growl out in the midst of their kiss because he swears he's never felt any thing more arousing than the silky material against her surprisingly naked breasts.

He's instantly hard.

She moans loud and long into his mouth at the feel of his firm hands on her sensitive peaks and his poking hard on against her wet core. It's nearly enough to make her come. She hastily removes his shirt with her powers, and he smirks into their kiss at the movement and the eagerness of the young teen.

Her hands roam his chest, and his right hand slowly inches up her inner thigh, taking along with it her knee length slip.

She wills herself to focus on the mind-blowing kiss she's taking part in, but is sure she will have a heart attack due to the painstakingly fast speed her drum is beating at the feel of his hand between her legs.

He suddenly breaks their kiss and simultaneously makes contact with her panty-covered core, hand roughly palming the area, which in turn receives a _**loud**_ and blissful moan from the witch.

He grins at the sound, thinking it's something he could _**definitely**_ get used to, as he suddenly moves his torturing hand, from her core, to her outer thigh, and bunches the silky slip up over her waist/stomach.

She whimpers at the lost contact of his hand against her warmth, and his grin widens as he whispers "Patience" into her ear, voice sounding husky, raspy, and unfamiliar, even to himself.

She bites her lip at the sound of his arousing, deep-toned order, but even more, the sight of his lust-filled eyes that are starting to take on a yellowish color.

She gasps as he moves suddenly and she finds her slip being removed from her body in the swiftest of movements. She swallows, calculatingly awaiting the wolf's next movement, as she watches him unabashedly eye her basically naked form, eyes completely yellow now as he looks over the girl wearing nothing more than a pair of panties before him.

Before she knows it she's on her back, on her bed, and he's sitting indian style beside her, watching her every movement.

It's unnerving, to say the least, to be nearly completely naked before a nearly completely _**clothed**_ man, and she's about to say something about the fairness of the situation, but ceases to speak or _**think**_ at all when his hand once again comes in contact with her panty-covered core.

His palm firmly pushes up slightly, and she gasps/moans as the most delicious friction she's ever felt in her _**life**_ is created.

He smiles down at her from his sitting position, assuming from her previous sounds that she liked what he was doing. And all she can do is look up at him with painful eyes that beg for him to stop torturing her and continue what he's started.

He obliges and rubs upward once more, this time receiving a whimper from the young witch. But he doesn't pause to acknowledge or tease this time; he continues. He rubs slightly down before moving back up. He does this several times, rubbing the witch up and down, and all the she's moaning uncontrollably and it's literally music to his acute ears.

"Ooohh God" she moans particularly loud one time, thinking she can't take it. The friction he's created with his firm touch against her lacy panties, rubbing against her wet pussy, is just too much.

But he doesn't stop.

He continues his assault, continues to rub her, eyes closed, nostrils flared, and a slight satisfactory smile on his face as he listens to the sexy squeaks and squeals she makes as he touches her.

Soon she begins to writhe, and he can tell she's on the verge of orgasmic pleasure, and this is when he abruptly stops. He doesn't want her to come yet. Not just yet.

She feels like _**crying**_ at the sudden lost of delicious friction, and is about to call him every foul name she can think of. She's hot and turned on, and he's such a tease. But before she can even think up her first insult, he swiftly removes her panties and she hisses/groans at the loss of clothing as she becomes _**completely**_ naked before the clothed man, the feel of the cold air on her naked pussy causing her to moan painfully.

The man in question slowly moves so that he's laying on his side, one hand propping his head up, and the other palming the girl's left breast as he looks down into her glassy green eyes, in a completely _**overwhelming**_ way, before slowly diverting his gaze to her naked core, and simultaneously moving his hand away from her breasts and bring it to rest on her nicely trimmed center.

He simply looks at the area for the longest time, causing the witch to become a completely unnerved, frazzled mess, before his slowly moves his pointer finger over her clit.

She holds her breath at the movement, thinking this man's touch will surely _**kill**_ her for it does things to her she's never known.

He presses into her bud and moves his finger around in circles, immediately making the teen hot once more as he fingers her unmercifully.

His middle and pointer finger make a "V" around her bud and he squeezes her repeatedly, moving away and squeezing once more; and she swears he's some kind of sex god because he's not even fucking her and she's feeling more pleasure than she's _**ever**_ felt in any sexual encounter.

He then proceeds to all out _**grab**_ her clit between his two chosen fingers and squeeze for dear life.

She _**yells**_ out at the painfully pleasuring movement, eyes closing tightly at the amazing feel of his strong digits squeezing her, milking her, and at this exact moment he abandons her, fingers leaving her throbbing bud as he suddenly thrusts them into her wet core.

She gasps at the movement and he wastes no time in pumping into her continuously.

She's so wet, and she's so hot, and gosh he can only imagine how amazing it would feel to plunge his dick into her, but he won't. Because tonight is already enough of a sin; and he doesn't fuck with just any one! It's a werewolf thing.

He moves his fingers in and out of her pussy, taking immense pleasure in the sighs, gasps, moans, and squeaks his actions produce from the witch. But soon the arm holding his head tires and he moves into a sitting position, fingers never ceasing as he sits beside her sweat glistening body, mesmerized by the beauty of her naked form.

She begins to squirm soon at the havoc his fingers wreak, and he adds a third finger and moves his free hand to cup her right breast.

He plunges as deeply as he can, fingers suddenly hitting a spot he previously couldn't attain.

She moans loudly and he continues to finger fuck her hard and deep, hand palming her breasts nearly driving her completely crazy.

She begins to buck uncontrollably and he struggles to keep her still, moving to straddle her slightly as he continues to pump his fingers hardly, hand grasping her breasts suddenly grabbing her sensitive nipple and squeezing it roughly.

She comes instantly, and he twists her sensitive nipple between his fingers, drawing out her pleasure as she gives all she has, and he watches mesmerized by the sounds she makes and the way her eyes are tightly closed and her lips are puckered slightly in utter ecstasy.

When her shaking body finally calms slightly, he removes his fingers from her and eyes the liquid coating them with interest before moving the digits into his mouth.

He has no pussy fetish; he indulges from time to time, but he's never tasted any thing like her. He's sure she's the best he's ever tasted, sweet like honey, tasting of power and forbidden fruit, juicy forbidden fruit.

He dives his head into her folds and slops up every drop of her he can find, eliciting a second orgasm from the petite girl.

He stays the night.

They don't spoon. They don't cuddle. But the witch has crazy libido and his stamina's endless, and round 3 seems like a must; and a much needed hand job for him is just what the doctor ordered.

He leaves her naked in bed, after mind-blowing morning sex, and heads home to shower, after they both dub their encounter a _**one time **_thing.

He's not one to usually go around fingering little girls, and she doesn't do old men...no matter how sexy they are.

They've had some _**amazing**_ sex, and they're good now. Ready to get back on track and back to their normal swing of things. Jenna was looking pretty good at that barbeque of hers. And Tyler's been staring just a little too long at her.

They call it quits. Say thanks for the good (fantastic) time, and go their separate ways. For good...for now...

Either way...one _**hell**_ of a first meeting!

**Author's note:**** Okay, vulgar! I know! Risque and raunchy, especially for me, but I warned you! Any ways, hope you liked it! Following chapters will be enthralling, I promise! Just basically going to be a story of PASSION! Already almost done with it so it won't take time away from "Bamon," which I will hopefully be updating this week! Almost done with the Chapter, but it's been VERY VERRRY hard to write! Be patient with me please! But any ways, please review! I'm REALLY eager to know what you guys thought of this! It's a new pairing I'm trying, and maybe the most mature story I've written so I need to know you guys didn't HATE it! God bless! Words of wisdom below!**

**Raven: Check your darn Private Messages and write me back, girl! Lol! Look forward to hearing from you soon!**

**Words of wisdom:**** Brighter days are ahead people! Our futures are going to be SO bright it's RIDICULOUS! God said he's going to make our endings better than our beginnings, so get ready people! I know you might be going through tough times now, but tough times don't LAST, tough PEOPLE do! Your setbacks, are actually setups in disguise! Setups for bigger and BETTER things so don't miss out on that, wallowing in pessimistic thoughts! In every thing you go through, go through it with a smile, giving THANKS even for the situation because it's making you stronger, and "weeping may endure for night, but JOY comes in the morning!" Have UNQUENCHIBLE optimism, EVERY THING works for the good to them that love God! EVERY THING! God bless, and have a blessed week!**


	2. Approrpriate Facial Rubbing

**Author's note:**** Okay well here goes Chapter 2! I'm going to be updating this story fairly quickly, Lord's will! Also, going to be buckling down and updating for "Something There" and "Bamon" soon as well! Hoping to finish all of these stories by the end of the month! Going to need some SERIOUS prayer in order to do that, but it's something I REALLY want to do! As AMAZING as fanfiction is, and as much as I LOVE it, I spend ENTIRELY too much time on it! TOO much! I write for it, I READ for it, boy do I read! I've been virtually addicted to the stuff and now I'm ready to give it a rest. I'm ready to lay down my keyboard. It's very bitter-sweet, but it's something I must do. I've had a GREAT run and it's been amazing writing and entertaining you guys, but all good things must come to an end. :( But not just yet! Still gotta finish these three stories, so lets ride this wave out while it's high and dangerous! :) Any how, I hope you enjoy this 2****nd Chapter! Thank you SOOO much for reading the 1st and letting me know what you thought! Meant the WORLD! This ones A LOT shorter than that one! They will be different lenghts, depending on the subject of the letter! Hope you still enjoy! Here goes: Masonnie Chapter 2 – Letter "A" Appropriate Facial Rubbing. **

**Chapter 2:**** "A" Appropriate Facial Rubbing**

Mason Lockwood walks up the Salvatore driveway with an extra pep in his step this afternoon.

He'd had a fantastic night filled with lots of sex, not to mention a fantastic _**morning**_ filled with loads of pleasure on his part. Sure things hadn't quite worked out with Jenna when he'd called her, after his morning jog, only to have her turn down his date because apparently she was seeing that Ric guy. _**But**_ he'd scored a date, with a very attractive red head, whilst having breakfast at the Grill; so he was in a pretty good mood at the moment. His date with the very flirtatious waitress seemed promising. She'd be a ton of fun, he was sure; and all he had to do was endure a stupid-plan making session with the vampire brothers before he was home free to prepare to ravish her hotness.

Yeah, he was definitely on a winner's streak, with bedding hot females, that had his normally confident stride brimming with cockiness and more than a little bit of satisfaction with himself. The smile could barely wipe itself from his face.

Mason rings the Salvatore doorbell and waits patiently, absentmindedly whistling as he does so, eyes lazily darting about the landscaping of the large manor.

Elena answers the door after a couple of seconds, and Mason honestly wonders momentarily if the teen _**ever**_ left the brothers' sides; she seemed like a permanently connected body part to them, missing school and every thing to be around.

"Hey" he greets politely as he follows her into the manor sitting room, where the brothers are waiting.

"Glad you could make it." the brunette breathes, smiling thankfully at Mason before taking her place standing between both undead men.

The curly haired man nods slightly distractedly, attention caught and curiosity peaked at the way the younger Salvatore's nose scrunches up upon his entrance into the room and a look of confusion overcomes his broody features as he suddenly sniffs at the air.

The wolf barely has a millisecond to study the man in a way that says he clearly thinks him unstable; barely has time to regard him with a dismissive raised eyebrow before he finds himself being rammed violently into a wall by the older vampire.

Damon instantly has a firm hand around the surfer's neck, holding him viciously to the firm wall, face only inches from his as he snarls dangerously, fangs blared and eyes black.

"Why the hell do you smell like Bonnie?" the older Salvatore demands, and Mason is momentarily shocked stupid by the unmistakeable _**protective**_ tone in the vampire's voice. Is he missing something? Considering their many jarbs and arguments, the previous day, he hated the witch, not to mention vice versa. What was with the tone of protection?

"What the hell, she's all over you!" Damon continues, eyes narrowed in maddening realization as he continues to sniff the wolf before his hands impossibly tighten more around his neck and he stares into his face, eyes black as coal.

"You slept with her." he announces, realization seemingly slamming into him with a booming impact as it laces his voice.

"What?" Elena echoes, and Mason finally awakens from his temporary shock and growls angrily before roughly throwing Damon off of him, eyes momentarily flashing yellow as he glares at the vampire landing across the room from him, defenses up and alert.

"What's it to you?" he demands, squaring his shoulders and staring, with a calm, menacing demeanor, at the livid vampire.

"Isn't she a bit young for you?" Damon bites out, words and tone clipped as he takes a deep breath before glaring at the wolf out of sky blue orbs, and Mason gets the vibe that he's trying to put off a cool fascade. Why he would need to _**try**_ is what's throwing him. It's almost as if he's, as ludicrous as it sounds...jealous.

"And Elena's just _**perfect**_ for you to pursue." Mason instead opts to throw back at the other man, instead of calling him out on the reason for his heightened emotions where the witch is concerned. He won't do that...just yet.

"Didn't peg you for the type to take advantage of teen girls." Damon echoes Mason's previous comment, eyes chastising and sneering.

"Oh trust me, Damon, it was consensual for _**both**_ parties. She quite enjoyed it." the werewolf smiles, nodding matter-of-factly, taking great pleasure in the way his words cause the vampire's jaw to clench.

"Damon, calm down! Why the heck are you getting so worked up?" a worried Elena interjects, eyeing the blue eyed man with brown orbs full of concern.

"Yeah, Damon. Why so temperamental over the witch?" Mason can't help but echo, grinning tauntingly, menacingly at the vampire, the new power to set the man off, with the smallest gesture, one that he is immensely enjoying.

"Just stay the hell away from her, mutt." Damon sneers threateningly, appearing to be semi calmer than he'd been a moment ago, but _**clearly**_ one step away from killing the other man.

"Hmm, I don't know, D! Bonnie's _**real**_ good in bed, I mean freakin _**fantastic.**_ Might wanna give it another go..." the curly haired man rattles off, grinning widely. He's_** really**_ pushing Damon's buttons, seeing how hard he can push before he breaks. The vampire obviously had a thing for Bonnie, but _**he**_ had had Bonnie, _**he'd**_ gotten her naked, had her moaning out in _**ecstasy.**_ He had one over the arrogant Damon Salvatore. Of course he was going to be a complete ass and boast about it! Payback for stabbing him and all...

"Just go, Mason!" Stefan suddenly shouts, struggling to hold back a rampant Damon, after Mason's previous words.

The surfer smiles to himself before backing out of the room. Well this meeting had been _**far**_ more entertaining than he'd anticipated. Time for that hot date now!

Mason pauses before completely exiting the room, and fixes the three tense individuals within it with a pointed look.

"It was a one time thing." he tells them, head tilted to the side, eyes fixed as if he's slightly in thought as he speaks. "It was fun, but we both decided it's not happening again." he announces, eyebrows arched as he watches for their reactions. As fun as it'd been to gloat in his glory, they _**were**_ going to have to have that meeting eventually, and they were going to have to work together. And he could always boast about the fact that he'd slept with her at all...

"So I won't be sleeping with her again." the wolf sighs somewhat dramatically, after a few moments of silence and still no words from his companions. "Though she'd never sleep with _**you**_ any ways. I could tell by that meeting yesterday that she hates your _**guts.**_" he can't help but add as he smiles good naturedly at the oldest Salvatore, which only makes him struggle against Stefan more, but Mason ignores him carelessly and continues with his farewell monologue.

"Stefan might have a shot though." he shrugs, before turning his attention towards the younger Salvatore. "Might wanna take it to, bud, Bonnie's incredible in bed, and judging by the way your girlfriend and brother look at one another as if they're DTF anytime/anywhere, I'd say you need a good lay." he finishes before turning and smoothly waltzing out of the Salvatore home.

_Chapter End_

**Author's note:**** That's it for Chapter 2! No Masonnie in this one, sorry! There MIGHT be in the next Chapter though! I hope this wasn't too much of a disappointment. I haven't gotten into the plot quite yet but trust me there is one, and it's going to be good! Any ways, please review and let me know what you thought of this! And thanks SO much for reading this, I appreciate it more than you know! Take a leap of faith and continue reading, I promise it gets better! In the mean time, while you wait for updates, check out "Kisses on Friday" by ****_TheSoutherScribe_ and "Needful Things" by MidnightRain6593! Both GREAT Masonnie stories! Check em' out and leave them some reviews; they deserve it! (Gotta leave MidnightRain some myself!) Any how, again, thanks for reading and God bless! Words of wisdom below!**

**Words of wisdom:**** ALWAYS treat others the way you want to be treated! Was reminded of this recently actually! Maybe you guys can learn from my mistakes. I accused someone of plagiarism. BIG mistake. I mean it's such a HORRIBLE thing to do in the first place, and I was WRONG at that! I've definitely learned a valuable lesson! Treat people the way you want to be treated! If ****you must confront, do it correctly! But also, take time to calm yourself. Don't act when you're angry, you will almost ALWAYS act irrationally. Do not allow your emotions to cloud your better judgment. Any ways, that's about it for now! Treat others with kindness and respect, and think before you act! Have a blessed one! **


	3. Scantily clad cheerleaders

**Author's note: Third Chapter! Wanted SO badly to get this up earlier today! :( Just didn't work out! Still haven't gotten into the plot much, just really building it up! Hope you guys like this though! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! Masonnie, Chapter 3 – Letter "S" Scantily-clad cheerleaders!**

**Chapter 3: "S" Scantily-clad cheerleaders**

Friday night arrives and the newly scheduled Sunday meeting with the Salvatore's looms over Mason, with about as much appeal to it as a Doctor's appointment. But for the time being the wolf will let loose and indulge in one of his all time favorite past times: sports.

Tyler has a basketball game and Mason hasn't seen him play in ages. Plus, nice, wholesome fun is pleasant and makes him cheerful...not to mention the gym is _**sure**_ to be filled with naughty teachers, hot moms, and older sisters in college, and it's been two days since the Casanova's date with the waitress. Picking up a new bed mate whilst getting the family credit of cheering on his nephew to victory didn't sound like a bad idea. At all.

He's not a sex addict, really he's not; at least _**he**_ thinks he has sex about the normal amount of times for an attractive bachelor. But Bonnie's awaken something within him, aroused a certain pleasure he's never felt before, and now he has to feel it again, wants and _**needs**_ to feel it again, and the red head hadn't even come _**close**_ to helping him achieve it. He's confident however, that _**somebody**_ in the large school gym will be able to.

Imagine his surprise when he spots the very cause for his new mission standing at the other side of the gym in quite a provocative and titillating cheerleading uniform.

It's never even crossed his mind that the High School student would be at the game. He honestly hasn't given her much thought at all, since their encounter. Sure he's thought from time to time about the immense pleasure she'd given him, but he hadn't dwelled on it; he'd dropped it and focused on the pursuit of his next hot sex-capade. But at the sight of her lithe body, he seemingly ceases to _**think**_ altogether.

She's exotic even more than he'd originally thought, exquisitely beautiful and captivating; she easily stands out in the group of attractive pom pom holders, easily stands out in the whole _**gym**_ for that matter. Her red top is tight and form fitting, and the low v-shaped neck line, shows just enough cleavage to make it an affective tease; and her black and red skirt stops mid thigh, and honestly it's too long for him, but it still gives him a _**fantastic**_ view of her amazing legs.

The game goes on without a hitch, and the crowd screams loudly as the Timberwolves score, and all the while Mason feels like some kind of sick creep because he's staring at Bonnie like some kind of sick, sex-deprived lunatic. But he can't take his eyes off of her.

She moves her hips side to side, and he watches intently, eyes glued to her ass as she chants some kind of cheer with her fellow cheerleaders, moving her body around in sensual maneuvers that affect him way more than he'd like.

_One time thing. One time thing, You can have any of these hot women if you want. One time thing._ He repeats in his head like a determined mantra, because damn it he's entertaining and really coming to very much _**love**_ the idea of a second encounter with the delicious witch.

He swallows and lets out a loud exhale as he tries to calm his arousal at the sight of her dropping suddenly into an effortless split. He watches as she rises and proceeds run around the gym, pumping up the crowd with the rest of the cheerleaders, before doing a series of somersaults and cartwheels. He was already immensely tempted by how absolutely gorgeous, not to mention sexy as hell Bonnie is; and his new discovery of her limberness has him desperately clenching his thighs together and thinking of wrinkled old women and throw up.

He's going under. He's losing control, and he craves it, oh does he crave it so. He wants to let go of his inhibitions just one more time. He wants to feel this forbidden fruit writhing uncontrollably beneath him once more, wants to feel and kiss her perk breast, and feast his eyes upon her naked form just _**one**_ more time. He _**needs**_ to, _**has**_ to, feels as if he will lose his _**mind**_ if he doesn't. She's like a drug, and he just needs _**one**_ more hit of her, before he can quit. Just _**one**_ more hit, then he can quit; he swears he can quit then.

He'd promised himself one time, at the beginning of this week when he'd spent the night in her bed. It was only meant to be one time! He's not a pedophile! One time! But damn it, he wants her more than he's ever wanted anyone. And so he decides that he'll have to break the rules just one more time, to be with this alluring witch. One more time, then he'll have her out of his system.

Bonnie can feel his eyes burning holes into her, during the halftime show, and she honestly feels as if she's literally _**burning**_ up, flaming hot in her erotic uniform.

She's been fiercely ignoring Mason up to this point, but it's proving to be extremely hard to do when Caroline and the other girls point out, every five minutes, the look of hunger he's fixing her with. She brushes off their questions with lame excuses even she herself doesn't believe, but he continues to stare, and her body temperature heightens.

She dances hard and sensually during halftime and she'd like to say it's for the fans but she knows it's not. She loves the attention she's receiving from him. It's dangerous and exciting, and so she dances expertly, for his benefit, and when she finally does look in his direction for his reaction, it's the biggest mistake she could possibly have made because he's staring so intensely at her, nostrils flared in such a wild look of lust that's so unbelievably electrifying she's sure she's instantly soaked her bloomers at the sight of it.

She gulps before hastily moving her gaze away from the wolf and making her way back over to the side of the court. She doesn't even need to be psychic to know he will be at her balcony window again tonight. And she doesn't do old men, but damn it she's going to do Mason Lockwood _**one**_ more time.

She seems just "slightly" surprised after the game when Mason makes his way out of the coach's dark office, upon the exit of the last girl out of the locker room.

Bonnie nearly jumps out of her skin as he ventures into the lit locker room wearing a full out hard-on that is _**painfully**_ visible to her through his tight jean shorts.

"Didn't know you were a cheerleader..." he inquires, voice husky and enticing as his eyes unabashedly roam over her body and he steps closer to her.

The beautiful witch doesn't respond, merely watches him close in on her like a predator to its prey, before clearing her throat in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

"Thought you'd be over at my place a bit _**later**_." she lightly stresses on the last word once her initial shock wanes and she's able to calm her beating heart.

"Clearly," the wolf starts raspily before gesturing down to the bulge in his pants. "I couldn't wait." he tells Bonnie, causing her to visibly swallow as she eyes his protruding hardness, and her calming heart all but takes off at light speed.

He's kissing her before she can barely even blink an eye, body pressed tightly to hers, and possessive hands hungrily grabbing her perfect ass.

He tongues her down, taking control of the kiss and maneuvering his tongue in provoking ways she's never experienced with anyone except him, kissing her violently and passionately, hands feeling up and rubbing her firm bottom all the while.

"This is the last time...This will never happen again..." Bonnie's muffled voice speaks out in the midst of their steamy kiss.

"Definitely" Mason echoes, slightly hoarsely, in agreement before growling loudly as Bonnie abruptly breaks their kiss, face firm and serious as she stares at him, and he's sure he looks about ready to maul.

"I mean it, Mason." the witch sternly states, and the wolf has to close his eyes and swallow in order to calm the highly aroused savage beast within him.

"So do I." Mason finally returns after a few seconds, tone just as serious as his counterpart's. And seemingly satisfied with the answer, Bonnie nods her head, and he wastes no time in immediately removing her cheerleading top, making haste to remove her restricting sports bra as well before tossing both articles to the side.

He backs the cheerleader into a group of lockers and traps her pliant body with his, before lowering his head into her cleavage.

Her breasts are supple and just enough for a generous handful and Mason decides he didn't pay nearly as much attention to them during their first time together as he should have.

He kisses all over her left breast, sucking at the cushiony skin and nipping it lightly, the warm mound feeling fantastic in his mouth as he simultaneously palms her right breast, massaging and caressing at her wonderful feeling bust, fingers moving over her hard nipple in a painfully arousing way.

Bonnie moans his name softly and it's the first time he's heard it on her lips like this but he immediately knows that he wants to hear it again. Over and over again.

He takes her nipple into his mouth and runs his tongue over it in tantalizing circles that make her squirm immediately, as one of her hands move into his hair and through his curls, absolutely loving what he's doing to her body.

The wolf then bites down on the cheerleader's sensitive nub which causes her to hiss out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and he smiles into her throbbing bead before sucking long and hard it, causing the witch to gasp and then moan out loudly.

It's music to Mason's ears, and he's about to very willingly pay the same dutiful attention to her right breast, when she suddenly moves his shirt over his head and caresses his abs before stealing his focus from her breasts by sensually kissing his neck.

Bonnie leans slightly away from the cold lockers and into him, soft, full lips caressing the skin of his neck as she tongue kisses him, lips moving and tongue swirling over the warm skin as she does so, nipping slightly as she makes her way down to his collarbone before tantalizingly biting into it.

His previously closed eyes, open widely at the action and he's all too eagerly grasping once more at her beautiful bust, wanting to touch her, wanting to make her feel the pleasure she's making him feel. His mouth mirrors its previous actions onto her formerly neglected right breast, and his palm punishes and teases the left so badly that when he's done Bonnie's body is literally _**humming,**_ begging for him, calling out to him and she swears she's never needed anyone as badly as she needs the him at this moment in time.

"Fuck me" she breathes out, breathlessly but firmly and unmistakeable. "Please" she asks desperately, and my God he's going to oblige.

Mason's hard member has been begging him to do so this entire night, and he's going to do it. He's going to fuck Bonnie, fuck her senseless because he _**wants **_to, _**just**_ as badly as she does. He needs to be inside of her, needs to feel her walls clenching around his cock. He wants to take her, like the sick bastard he is, take her as his and _**really**_ give Damon Salvatore something to bitch about!

She whimpers in anticipation of his reply and it's all it takes to remind him of her previous request, and throw him over the edge of the proverbial cliff-edge he's been inching towards ever since he's decided to mess with her.

The wolf growls as he lifts Bonnie into his arms and swiftly carries her into the coach's office, flipping on the lights as he enters, and carelessly, nearly violently ramming a hand over the cluttered desk in the room and ridding it of all its contents before placing her onto it and simultaneously moving a hand under her skirt to palm her panty-covered center.

"Damn you're wet." he rasps huskily, eyes flashing that golden glint she finds so wildly arousing, as his body hovers over hers. "That all for me?" he questions with a knowing smirk on his face, not even waiting for her answer as he moves the bloomers down her leg and smells them momentarily, smiling to himself as he pockets them.

Bonnie then surprises him by working open the button of his jeans and using her magic to swiftly move the pants down to his ankles, hands caressing his muscular chests as he does so.

The wolf arches an amused eyebrow before kicking the clothing off and onto the ground, absolutely loving the way Bonnie's touch awakens his body, loving Bonnie's touch _**period.**_

"Eager aren't we, witch?" he teases slightly, before quieting at the look of wild lust in Bonnie's beautiful green orbs.

She surprises him yet again by abruptly moving her hand, from his chest in, between their bodies, and into his boxer-briefs as she firmly grasps his cock.

He wanted to _**tease**_ did he?

Mason hisses at the sudden movement, bracing his hands down on the desk below him as Bonnie smiles wickedly before moving her thumb over his head and rubbing it in torturous circles. She squeezes the throbbing tip before moving her hand over his length and pumping him a couple of times.

The usually mellow and calm surfer, snarls in barely restrained lust, eyes turning completely yellow as he glares down at Bonnie.

"I'm going to screw you till you can't stand straight." he promises her, voice deep and raspy as he moves, intent on entering her with a vengeance, but she holds him still.

"Not just yet." she tells him, slowly raking her nails up and down his erection in the most cruelest of manners before she grasps him once more, nearing on the rough side as she pumps him a couple of more times, and Mason loses it.

He can't take it any longer. He needs to be inside of her.

"Now" he growls decisively before entering her with force, one hand braced on the desk beside her head, and the other grasping her naked hip.

"Uhn!" Bonnie gasps/screams, making this little sound that Mason can't quite describe but it does something to him, makes his cock even harder than it already was.

He fills her completely and damn, it feels good to be inside of her.

"Eager aren't we, wolf?" Bonnie says breathlessly, and Mason pumps deeply into her, rocking the desk slightly as he moves within her.

"Tease" he grunts, simultaneously receiving a loud moan from the witch.

He then completely rips away her skirt, that he'd momentarily forgotten about in his haste to enter her. He tosses the torn material to the side and she glares angrily up at him.

"What? I''ll buy you a new one." he shrugs/pants as he continues to move in and out of her wetness.

"It's my uniform, ass." Bonnie somehow manages to bite out in between her satisfied moans, as she rolls her eyes in annoyance of the inconsiderate, and quite arrogant man before her, before using her powers to rip and remove the boxer briefs from around his thighs.

The wolf glares down as he continues to plow into her, eliciting all kinds of squeaks and squeals from her.

"What?" the witch questions innocently. "I'll buy you some new ones." she mocks before moaning loud and long as Mason suddenly plunges deeper into her with new a determination.

He's filling her up completely, and moving into her with such force and stamina she can barely take it.

He groans in satisfaction as he feels his pleasure mount, before grunting with purpose as he drives violently into the witch.

Bonnie's so tight, and he's so unbelievably aroused, and ecstatic to be inside of her. So much so that he can barely imagine how he was able to refrain from doing so during their first encounter! There's just something so irresistible about this woman.

"Masssonnn" the cheerleader moans loud and long before breathlessly asking him to drive deeper into her; and Mason happily obliges because having his name moaned on her lips is something he's learning gives him _**great**_ satisfaction.

He moves the limber woman's right leg over his shoulder and rams his length yet even deeper into her, smirking widely at the sound of her gasp before he registers her sudden leaf-like shaking, a sure indication of her building orgasm. And suddenly her leg is back on the desk and Mason is spreading her widely.

"Wanna see how far you can go..." the wolf grunts, pausing his movements to inch Bonnie's legs apart. He widens them until she's nearly doing a split before him, and it's one of the hottest things he's ever seen. He stares at her wet core before moving once more and hitting Bonnie deeper than she'd ever thought naturally possible.

She comes during his third thrust and he immediately follows, emptying his liquids into her and panting heavily as he rides the seemingly endless wave of pleasure he's on.

Bonnie closes her eyes tightly as her body shakes uncontrollably and she feels as if she will literally explode from the pure bliss she's feeling. She feels Mason quiver before slightly resting his body on hers, panting loudly.

She wrenches her eyes open, adjusting to his body weight and staring up at the fluorescent lighting of the room, eyes seeing every single color crayola has to offer, as she wills her still tingling body to calm from the mind-blowing orgasm she's just experienced,

Definitely worth a second shot...

Chapter End

**Author's note: I hope to God this wasn't too racy! I tried my best to describe every thing and not rush through; but at the end of the day I just wanted to get it up, and it was never meant to be something poetically beautiful! I sure hope you guys weren't disappointed though! I'm REALLY excited for the next Chapter! Chapters are going to be more interesting from here on out! I hope you enjoyed this one though! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought; they really DO make my day! God bless! And if you haven't checked out my "Something There" update, check it out! And start brushing up on your "Bamon" recaps because I plan on updating this week! Lord's WILL! Thanks again for reading and God bless!**

**Words of wisdom: Again, I challenge you to give this week! Give some kind words of encouragement, give a smile! Really! Imagine how happy you'd be if some random person just stopped you and said, "You sure are beautiful," "You have a GREAT smile," "I like your hair!" It could really make a person's day! Encourage and smile! Smile to the strangers you pass on the street! Having someone smile at you really DOES brighten your day! Give, give, give! Give the simple things that mean the most, and then give physical things! You can't love without giving so give, give give! God bless, and good luck giving! ;)**


	4. Over and Over again

**Author's note:**** Here's Chapter 4, Masonnie – Letter "O" Over and Over again! Hope you guys enjoy it! You deserve it! Thanks so much for the reviews; just thanks for READING! You guys are AWESOME! This is a short Chapter, but it didn't call for any thing extensive! I hope you still like it! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4: **Over and Over again**

They'd called it quits for good this time.

No questions about it for either party, this was the _**last **_time. It had been good, _**fantastic**_, _**MIND-BLOWING.**_ But like all good things, it had to come to an end. It had ended.

And after finally calming his buzzing body, Mason had removed himself from Bonnie's folds, and simultaneously removed any and all sexual thoughts, about the young teen, out of his mind. He'd dressed, and he'd left. It was ended.

Which is why the normally calm and collected surfer, finds himself _**extremely**_ antsy and agitated when she's at the forefront of his cluttered brain the next day.

Try as he might, Mason Lockwood cannot seem to rid his head of Bonnie Bennett. It's the most tantalizing thing. She consumes his every thought. Visions of her naked body run rampant in a continuous slide show; and their earth-shattering sexual encounters play repeatedly in his mind, with captivating HD and 3D features.

It tortures him, plagues his entire being to the point where he swears he can literally _**feel**_ her lips upon him, feel her hands roaming his body.

The wolf lays in bed, fingering the single pair of red bloomers he's acquired, an unwillingly-given parting gift he'd granted himself with, and he thinks. He inhales the heady scent upon the clothing and closes his eyes, thinking back to the provoking cheerleader who'd worn them, thinking back to the provoking sight of the naked woman, lying dazedly upon her coaches desk while he'd gathered his clothes.

He thinks about how enticing the sight of her naked core and pert breasts had been. He fantasizes touching them again, touching her again, having her again. He remembers the argument they'd had upon parting ways. Something about ruthlessly torn clothes, and stolen panties he'd insisted upon keeping until she replaced his underwear.

Mason growls out in frustration as he finds himself growing rock hard for about the thirteenth time that day; and he's fed up. He's _**freakin**_ fed up! Continuous cold showers and a _**large**_ amount of whacking off, was _**not**_ how he'd planned on spending his Saturday! But he can't _**stop**_ thinking about her, and it's driving him _**crazy**_ because he has the most maddening urge to touch every _**inch**_ of her body he can reach, to put long-lasting hickies on every _**bit**_ of her soft skin! And _**my gosh**_, the beast inside of him is nearly _**roaring**_ out in anger, in perfect time with his throbbing shaft, that also wants so fiercely to be burrowed _**deep**_ within Bonnie's folds.

But he can't. They'd called it quits. And this is what has the wolf _**springing**_ out of bed, as soon as he's calmed his erection.

Mason all but _**sprints**_ through the Lockwood Mansion, exiting the large expanse, and throwing himself into his truck, a murderous expression on his face as he speeds down the road, in search of a certain captivating witch.

He is pissed. He is _**beyond**_ pissed. He's vexed, _**furious.**_ She's put a spell on him, he knows it. There's no other explanation for it. The green-eyed seductress had bewitched him. She'd worked some kind of magic that made him think about her without cease, that made him _**crave**_ for her inhumanely. She'd done _**something**_ to him, and he's _**enraged.**_

His truck comes to a screeching halt, in front of her quaint house, and he finds himself _**snarling**_ with fury at the sight of the little witch outside on her porch swing, reading her Grimoire, not a care in the world while he's nearly _**pulling his hair **_out to fight off the painful lust that is _**begging**_ to swallow him whole.

He's out of his truck in seconds, slamming the door shut behind him. And she's looking at him but doesn't seem to be the _**least **_bit alarmed by his angry state, which only maddens him further. Not to mention the fact that her present Grimiore only strikes up a very _**vivid**_ image of the witch previously admiring her handiwork, looking over the spell she'd used on him, and laughing long and heartily to herself.

Mason _**storms **_across the yard, smoke nearly coming out of his _**ears**_, as he glares dangerously at Bonnie, who again, seems unaffected by his hostility.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he furiously demands, upon reaching the petite woman, stopping at the bottom step of her porch, not trusting himself to go any closer as he might actually _**hurt**_ her.

He watches as her eyes narrow slightly, before she calmly arches a perfect eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she questions, an honestly perturbed look, on her face once blank face, that maddens the wolf yet even more. "I thought I told you not to speak to me until you ordered me a new cheer skirt."

And my gosh, she's initiating playful banter! And he's _**not**_ playing in the least!

"Cut the crap, witch!" Mason snarls, voice and face full of hostility. "What kinda spell did you put on me?"

Her eyes narrow once more, only this time they become a little slighter than the time before, as she takes in the wolf's accusing tone and the meaning behind the words spoken with it.

"Spell?" Bonnie finally speaks, after a long, pregnant silence. "_**Wolf**_, I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about. I wouldn't put a spell on you." she tells him firmly, game face in place as she stares long and hard at him, and Mason loses it.

_**The hell she wouldn't! **_She was lying through her _**teeth!**_ She'd done _**something**_ to him! She'd messed him up, messed with his emotions! And she was _**lying**_ about it, like he was some kind of _**fool!**_

"You fucking liar." he growls out viciously, eyes cold and raged as he glares darkly at Bonnie. "Damn! I should've known!" he exclaims, sneering bitterly before shaking his head resentfully. "All of you witches are freakin deceitful! Lying, manipulative, selfish, scheming hags!" he bites the words out passionately, and Bonnie slams shut her Grimiore immediately upon hearing them.

Her eyes are wide this time. Wide, and filled with barely controlled, nearly demented anger. Her nostrils flare and her chest heaves lightly as she breathes. And Mason's anger churns once more as he finds his lust mounting at the sight, much like the way his penis had twitched to attention the minute she'd spoken to him.

"I think you better leave, Mason." the witch says firmly, rage churning beneath her dark green orbs.

_Yeah, only you don't understand the way my body is reacting right now to you; and there's no way in **hell** it's not magic!_

"Not till I find out what you did to me!" the wolf exclaims, voice just as commanding, if not more, than Bonnie's.

He glares at her for a moment, eyes wide and frenzied, as he huffs at her, desire painful to ignore as he battles between demanding answers and just taking her right there on the porch.

"Why do I keep thinking about you..._**over and over**_ again?" he finally charges, after a few seconds, _**needing**_ to know what the _**heck**_ is going on with him! "Why do I want you so badly it's _**painful**_, huh? Why's my cock literally _**pulsating**_ to be inside of you?"

An unreadable expression overcomes the witch's features at the vulgar words. Her eyes seem to glaze over and the metaphorical wheels turn in her head. She's silent for a long time. Then finally...

"If you're having certain..._**desires**_ for me. That's something you should take up with _**yourself.**_ I didn't do any thing to you."

She spares one more look into the wolf's fierce yellow eyes before grasping her book and arising from the porch swing, strides purposeful as she heads to her front door.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Mason yells after her, still angry, very much confused, and still not entirely convinced of the woman's innocence.

"You've said enough!"

The fierce, vindictive glare, Bonnie turns and directs at the curly haired man, has him deciding that perhaps they'll finish this conversation on another day.

"Leave my property." she bites out, eyes cold as ice, before she disappears into her house. And Mason swears loudly as he heads over to his truck, a sinking feeling in his gut that, even though he's _**furious**_, that could've gone better. (They could've at least had anger sex...)

Chapter End

**Author's note:**** Well that's it for now! I quite enjoyed writing this! I'm even MORE excited to write the next Chapter! I'll be updating and finishing "Something There" hopefully, first! But I will be updating this quite soon as well! Please check out the "Bamon" update if you haven't already! And also "Something There!" Thank you SO much for reading, and please review! God ****bless! **

**Words of wisdom are below! Please read! They do take on a more religious background this time so if you're offended, please don't read! And I apologize! Thanks again, and God bless!**

**Words of Wisdom:**** People often say, "You know I ****_want_ to go to Church, I just don't want to go _now._" If not now, _when_? People say, "I've got to get myself together first." No. No you don't! God wants you to come _as you are!_ _He'll_ do the cleaning up, _He'll_ help you get yourself together! You can't do it alone! He wants to help you. He _knows_ the bad you've done. He _forgives_ you for it! There's such a better life you could be living, one with _unimaginable_ peace and joy if only you'd open yourself up to it! He'll take you in, no matter _what_ your past! He loves you and cares for you more than _anyone else_. Just give him a _chance! _I promise you won't regret it! "For I'd rather be a _doorkeeper_ in the house of my God, than to dwell in the tents of wickedness!" "In my Father's house there are _many_ mansions." Claim your spot in heaven, get your mansion. Give God a try! Have a lovely week. God bless!**


	5. New Arrangement

**Author's note:**** Not gonna write much here! Letter "N" is an extremely long Chapter, but I had to make it that way! Hope you enjoy it! Please check out the "Something There" update if you haven't already, and God bless! This picks up DIRECTLY where Chapter 4 left off! Chapter 5, Masonnie – Letter "N" New Agreement!**

Chapter 5:** New Agreement**

Bonnie Bennett calmly shuts her front door, before _**loudly**_ exclaiming an obscenity, and storming up the stairs to her bedroom.

She is pissed. How _**dare**_ him! How dare him call her such _**cruel**_ things; how dare him _**accuse **_her of using _**magic**_ on him! Bonnie is _**furious**_..._**aggravated,**_ because she'd been all sunshine and rainbows till he'd shown up fiercely trying to reiterate, to her, the definition of a complete _**jackass!**_ She's _**so**_ aggravated! But more than any thing, she's _**pissed.**_

The witch violently chucks her Grimiore onto her bed before making her way over to her bedroom window, _**just**_ in time to see Mason's truck lights brighten before he tears off and down the road, tires screeching loudly as he does so.

"Ass. Ass. Ass. Ass." the teenager mutters continuously, running a frustrated hand through her curly locks and glaring after the speeding vehicle.

She rips herself away from the window, as the truck speeds around a corner, letting out a loud and angry groan as she does so.

Never had she met such an _**infuriating**_ man! Well maybe Damon Salvatore...but Mason may have done the impossible feat and beaten _**him**_ in that category!

There she'd been, sitting on her porch swing, _**attempting**_ to study her Grimiore; but really just thinking about_** him**_, and the mind-blowing orgasm he'd driven out of her the previous night. All she could think about were his tawdry, yellow eyes, his soft, curly hair, his heavenly abs, and his quite _**large**_ member. It's _**all**_ she could think about! Think about, and _**curse**_ quite bitterly because she wouldn't be able to have it again, have _**him**_ again, inside of her, so deeply immersed he was all she could _**feel.**_

But she'd _**thought**_ any how. Thought about how out of her _**mind**_, she must have been to let him take her on the _**Coach's desk!**_ She'd had sex in the locker room: wild, _**amazing**_, _**earth quaking**_ sex..._**in the locker room!**_ She pleads temporary _**insanity**_, brought on by extreme arousal. But still, it was _**hot.**_ And the ludicrous riskiness of it all only made it even hotter.

She'd been thinking about _**him!**_ The insufferable man! And then he'd shown up, and for a second she'd actually been happy to see him, hoped he'd come to renege on their agreement, Lord knew she wouldn't have stopped him! But _**then **_he'd spoken, and _**every thing**_ went down hill from there. He'd been _**demanding**_, he'd been _**accusing**_, he'd been _**vicious **_and_** cruel**_. And she'd been _**innocent!**_ She'd had no _**idea**_ what he was talking about!

But the words had been spoken and the offense taken, the feelings hurt. And now she was _**pissed.**_

She was pissed at his heartless actions. She was pissed at how they'd hurt her, how angry they'd made her! _**And**_ she was pissed at how _**hot**_ they'd made her! Not necessarily the cold words he'd said to her, but that _**vulgar monologue?**_ Never before in her _**life**_ had Bonnie had a man speak so vulgar to her. He'd told her she was _**constantly**_ on his mind, told her he wanted her so badly it was _**painful.**_ And oh my gosh, when he'd told her his cock was _**pulsating**_ to be inside of her? Sooo _**hot! **_And she is_** pissed!. **_

If he hadn't been such a _**jerk**_, things could have panned out _**so**_ differently! Maybe his _**throbbing**_ cock would've gotten relief, and maybe Bonnie wouldn't be standing in her bedroom _**painfully**_ hot and bothered!

But he'd been a jerk, and now Bonnie is _**furious**_ and _**HIGHLY**_ turned on with no outlet in sight.

So the witch storms into her adjoined bathroom and moves over to her tub, preparing a very _**cold**_ shower. She needs to cool down; and as much as she's tempted to turn up the steam and allow her fingers to bring her the climax she so _**desperately**_ craves; she knows it'd be only a cruel _**tease**_ compared to what her infuriating wolf could do..._**the**_ infuriating wolf – _**THE, **_she means!

Damn. Maybe someone did put _**both**_ of them under a spell...

***MMMBBBMMMBBB***

Sunday is awkward, to say the _**least.**_ Well not so much as awkward as it is tension _**filled.**_

Mason stubbornly refuses to even stare in Bonnie's _**direction, **_and Bonnie does the same with him. And the both of them continue to plan and put forth suggestions to _**every one**_ in the room _**except**_ each other.

They keep this up for most of the evening, and it's extremely _**awkward**_ for Elena and Stefan who are _**dying**_ to know what's going on between the pair. Extremely _**interesting**_ to Caroline who is completely enthralled by the obvious UST between the two. And completely _**comical**_ to Damon who couldn't be happier to see the two on not so "pleasant" a note.

Somewhere near the hour mark of the meeting, Mason finally cracks. He's tired of Bonnie ignoring him, and frankly he's tired of ignoring her. So he cracks, in the midst of one of her suggestions, and offers a snarky remark in reply to her proposition...Probably not the _**best**_ thing to do, but he's still _**very much**_ pissed at her.

After this stab is made, the ice is broken, and the road paved for many others; and it's stab after stab, her shooting down and scoffing at every one of his ideas and him rolling his eyes and all out _**laughing**_ at hers. Until even _**this**_ escalates and they're not even talking about killing Katherine anymore, but merely taking stabs at one anothers' personal flaws.

"You close-minded, self righteous, anorexic witch!"

"You nappy-headed, irresponsible, joke of a supernatural!"

They make insult after cruel insult, their looks no longer darting away incredulously before refocusing, but _**completely**_ focused and unmoving from the other as they glare and utter comment after comment. And all Elena can do is very fearfully glance back and forth between the Supernaturals, wanting to act as mediator but honestly _**afraid**_ to do so. They're so worked up and angry. Thank _**God**_ Jeremy and Alaric were researching at Duke, and were spared this monstrosity! Caroline scoffs and giggles, quite entertained by the bantering pair. And Damon smirks, quite pleased with the full out _**argument**_ now taking place. Looks like the wolf man_** definitely**_ wasn't so _**in**_ with Bonnie anymore...perfect time for him to swoop in and erase his filthy scent off her...

Mason and Bonnie continue trading jarbs for a couple of minutes, before their remarks take on an even _**more**_ personal air, and they're making plain out _**sexual**_ stabs at one another, recounting and downplaying their encounters, whilst simultaneously advancing quickly, furiously upon the other, closing the once _**room**_ distance between them.

"Oh I'm dumb am I? Was I _**dumb**_ when I fucked you on your coach's desk? When you were screaming my name and begging me to go deeper inside of you? I think you thought I was pretty _**smart**_ then! _**If**_ you could think at all!"

"Oh trust me, baby, it wasn't _**that**_ good! I only wish your _**dick**_ was as big as your "smart" brain!"

It's at this point that Stefan decides to take a stand and literally _**stand**_ between the arguing pair, voice speaking out and ordering them to stop their fighting.

The two freeze. And it's a heated, glaring match to the finish, as they dangerously stare one another down, both their chests heaving furiously all the while. And the tension in the room is _**painstakingly**_ thick. There is _**so**_ much tension. _**So**_ much anger. But underneath it all, there's still an _**awful**_ lot of arousal, and it causes the witch's glare to momentarily falter, as the unyielding desire for the man before her suddenly crashes into her.

Her desire mixes and churns with her fury and anger, fighting for dominance, but she will _**not**_ give. She's too _**enraged**_ to do so. So she takes in a couple of breaths before fixing the wolf with an even more _**vengeful**_ glare. But this falters once again once she finds herself suddenly staring into openly lust-filled orbs. And she gives up. If she doesn't she might lose the battle raging within her, because _**damn**_ she wants him.

"I'm out of here." Bonnie decisively bites out to the group, before turning on her heels and marching out of the Manor sitting room. Done with the maddening situation. Done with the ruthlessly _**spiteful**_ man before her.

And Mason swears inwardly before glaring murderously after the witch.

"Yeah! That's the typical Bonnie Bennett thing to do! Run away like a fuckin' coward!" he furiously shouts after her retreating form, before swearing loudly when the Manor door slams shut, because _**damn**_ he could _**smell**_ her arousal. And now he's left, once again, stimulated and hot..

_**Fuck!**_

_***MMMBBBMMMBBB***_

He's _**angry!**_ And he wants her. But he's stubborn! And she may be even _**more**_ stubborn. So he stays put, rooted in a stale mate with the intoxicating witch, that he still thinks about _**constantly. **_She doesn't move, and he doesn't move. They're stuck in a draw.

He stays away from her for a week, arranging separate meetings with himself and the Salvatore's that exclude her.

He avoids her. He doesn't want to _**see**_ her, in hopes that his lust will wane and go away.

It only strengthens.

By the end of the week, Mason is very near going _**insane**_ from the intense cravings he has for Bonnie. He dreams extremely vivid dreams about her _**every**_ night. And he swears he can feel her _**all around him**_ when he wakes, swears her scent is everywhere. It's absolutely _**maddening**_ to realize he's alone, with yet _**another**_ piece of wood. He wants her. He needs her. He _**has**_ to have her.

But he's too stubborn to go after her. They'd called it quits. And he's _**not**_ going back on their agreement.

So after a week of separation, the wolf resorts to watching her. He follows her about town, acting as her own personal stalker, and all the while he feels creepy and pathetic, but he _**needs**_ to be around her. Not to mention a certain part of him needs to know she's _**safe.**_ They are _**deep**_ withing murderous plans for Katherine Pierce, and Bonnie, much like the rest of them, is _**very much**_ at risk. And he finds himself often worrying about her.

It's the strangest thing, but he's oddly very protective of the girl. So he watches. He watches her for the better part of his days. Watching her as she wakes, showers and dresses. Watching as she eats breakfast before departing to school. Watching her after school when she either hangs out at the Grill with her friends, or goes home to complete homework. And watching her at night until she falls asleep.

He finds himself becoming quite fascinated with her. He's learned quite a bit about her from his spying. Learned that she often tosses and turns in her sleep, mumbling cutely as she does so. Learned that she likes showering in the mornings, and she sings, quite beautifully, every time she does so. Learned that although she lives with her Father, the man was rarely home; and as strong as Bonnie fought to appear, this greatly bothered her, seeing as _**every**_ morning, without fail, the beautiful teen ventured into his room to see if he'd made it home from work or had once again pulled an all nighter.

Most times she was disappointed.

He'd also learned, that though the witch could cook, if her Monday's breakfast of French toast, eggs, and bacon was any indication; she often simply opted for cereal and milk. And the petite woman had a knack for speeding down the highway in her Eco-friendly Hybrid. She seemed happiest when hanging out with her friends, and literally _**lit up**_ when talking to Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. It was mesmerizing.

She had quite a beautiful smile. She also enjoyed hanging out with his nephew, Matt Donovan, and Stefan Salvatore. She laughed a lot when in the presence of them and her best friends. Her eyes changed colors from brown, to green, to in between. They were absolutely gorgeous. And although she was witty, daring, and spunky, she was quite gentle-spirited, kind-hearted, and selfless. She chewed on her bottom lip when she was perturbed, off-put, or nervous. And he was quickly becoming addicted to her.

He's followed her for a total of four days so far and he's already finding out that he can't seem to stop. The more he learns about the witch, the more intrigued and drawn to her he is. And he simply has to be near her. He can't be away from her. He must watch her, know that she's safe. Just watch her. It's the only thing that helps him _**remotely**_ calm his lust for her. And even this does little to calm his hunger for her body.

But he'd rather be addicted to _**watching**_ her, than still be _**drowning**_ in his addiction to screwing her. So he continues doing it. Continues to watch her, nearly having a heart attack one night when she looks directly into the tree he's perched in. Sleepy eyes watching him for a few minutes before she falls into a deep slumber. And he's _**sure**_ he's been seen. But she doesn't seem suspicious in the morning. And days later she still hasn't so much as looked over her shoulder.

He wonders if she knows he's been following her. If she's known all along.

He continues following her in silence until that one fateful night that changes every thing.

Damon Salvatore shows up at her doorstep, and from the start Mason doesn't like the fact that the vampire is visiting _**his**_ witch, not to mention at _**obscene**_ times of night, but he fights off the growl that gurgles into his throat, and remains silent from his spot on top of her roof, watching the exchange that goes on before him.

"What do you want, Damon?" Bonnie demands, opening the door only slightly, and crossing her arms over the short silky black robe she's wearing.

The vampire hungrily eyes the her, letting his eyes roam over every inch of her body, lingering on her breasts before he speaks, smirking at the way his stare causes the teen to twitch uncomfortably.

"You" he finally answers, after a couple of lingering seconds.

And Mason growls lowly at the look in the vampire's eyes and the words he's spoken. And Bonnie doesn't say any thing, doesn't utter a single noise, just moves to slam the door in the vampire's face. But Damon sticks his foot in the way, just as she's almost got it shut.

"Rude much?" he questions, faking offense, as he opens the door completely this time.

"Annoying much?" the green-eyed woman counters, and Damon sighs heavily in response; and Mason fights, with every _**bit**_ of will power he has, not to rip the man limb from limb for making a move on Bonnie.

"I'm doin a stake out in about...three days. Scopin' out Katherine's pad. Guess who I want as my partner..." the blue-eyed vampire finally speaks, eying Bonnie suggestively.

"No. Absolutely not." the witch replies, and Mason can't help but smirk in satisfaction of her response.

"As in _**hell yeah;**_ I want to have your babies?" Damon counters, seemingly not the _**least**_ bit deterred by the woman's refusal.

"You're insufferable." she scoffs.

"In a way that turns you on, to the point of _**insanity.**_" Damon counters, before stepping closer to Bonnie, and nearly causing Mason to leap off of the roof in fury. The strange feelings of possession, crashing into him like waves, something new and off-putting, but something that he _**needs**_ to act upon.

Bonnie is _**his.**_

"No. In a way that makes me want to _**harm**_ myself." the beautiful witch echoes. "Get Elena to go with you."

"What if it's not her I want?" the vampire questions, eyes darkening slightly as he steps yet even closer towards Bonnie until he's barely even half a _**foot**_ away from her; and Mason feels the beast within him roar with barely controlled fury, at the open look of lust in the other man's eyes.

"Look Damon, I don't know what's gotten into -

"Yes you do." the cold-blooded creature interrupts Bonnie. "You know _**exactly**_ what's gotten into me, and it's gotten into _**you**_ too." he quickly says, before stepping yet even _**closer**_ to the witch. "And I'd really appreciate it if we could just stop beating around the bush and give into our desires." he says slowly, before swiftly reaching out, and surprising a caught of guard Bonnie as he grasps her hand perched on the archway of the door, and pulls her out onto the porch, and flush against him. "I want you, Bonnie." he huskily breathes.

And what happens next is kind of a blur. A swift change in the atmosphere is felt, and in the next instant, Bonnie is looking into the furious yellow eyes of Mason Lockwood, as he murderously glares Damon down.

"Mason?" she exclaims, just as he _**loudly**_ and quite _**violently**_ knocks Damon across the jaw, in the very _**next**_ second.

It all happens so fast; it is nearly a blur. His swift arrival and his violent blow...

"Don't touch her, you fucking bastard!" the wolf snarls viciously, and the vampire glares dangerously back at him, eyes black as coal and fangs out.

"Time to _**really**_ kill you." he snarls, and Bonnie reacts just in time to stop the impending blood bath.

"Stop!" she shouts with authority, holding a hand up at Damon and a hand up at Mason, successfully halting the two with self-conjured force fields. She stares furiously between the supernaturals, not _**believing**_ what was about to go down, how quickly the situation had heightened.

She growls lowly before looking to the vampire. "Damon. Go." she orders, before turning her angry eyes over to Mason. "And You -

"I'm not going anywhere." the wolf snarls with finality.

"Upstairs" Bonnie growls, before watching the man stalk into her house, a slight smile on his face as he does so. "Not a good thing, Mase!" she shouts furiously after him, before turning once more to the fuming vampire.

"Leave, Damon. Don't wanna give you an aneurism, but I will." she bites out firmly, eying the man with warning.

Damon scoffs in return, before turning on his heels.

"You'll come around soon enough, little witch; they all do." he says, before disappearing into the night. And Bonnie glances up to her bedroom, where a light is now being turned on, and she thinks about the infuriating wolf awaiting her, who her body is already _**humming**_ for, and sighs heavily.

"Don't count on it..." she mutters before entering her house, slamming the door behind her, and climbing the stairs two at a time.

"What the hell is your problem?" she demands, once she reaches her bedroom, immediately storming into the room, and glaring angrily over at the man sitting at the edge of her bed.

"What the hell is _**yours?**_" Mason exclaims, with possibly even _**more**_ anger than Bonnie, as he instantly arises from the bed and stalks over to her.

"Excuse me?" the witch instantly questions at the man's words, arching her eyebrows and glaring at him as they stands no more than a foot apart, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Letting Damon Salvatore flirt and feel you up?" the wolf exclaims, advancing even closer to her.

"He hardly even _**touched**_ me!" Bonnie yells in dismay, moving closer herself, until she is nearly chest to chest with the man, glaring up incredulously at him.

"He did! He did, Bonnie! He was all over you!" Mason glares furiously down into Bonnie's brown-green eyes, and leaning into her slightly.

The passion in his eyes is _**very**_ off-putting, his close vicinity is _**very**_ off-putting, and his anger is _**extremely **_arousing; and Bonnie finds herself chewing nervously on her bottom lip before uttering her next statement.

"You're very much over-reacting." she shakily informs him. And Mason loses it.

He growls out, before moving into Bonnie and untying her black robe, clothed and hot body blissfully coming in contact with her lingerie covered one. He swiftly bows his head into her neck and nuzzles her, inhaling the scent of her in a frenzied manner. Inhaling her growing arousal. He _**wants**_ her so badly. His fingers caress her stomach and he closes his eyes, loving the way she simply melts into him at his touch, and _**desperately**_ trying to hang on to any semblance of control he possesses. It's getting harder and harder to calm his lust for her.

He works his hands into her opened robe and around her waist, and simply holds her close to him, fingers desperately clinging to her soft skin, needing to get as close to her as possible. He holds her like this, for a couple of seconds, before finally regaining control of his desire, and pushing himself away from Bonnie, staring at the witch with a pained look on his face as his eyes move over her appealing light green and black lingerie, before speaking.

"He's not good for you." the wolf restarts their conversation, watching as the young woman lets out a shaky breath and runs a hand through her beautiful, wild curls.

"Oh and now you know what's good for me?" she bites out challengingly, eyes staring at him with bitterness as she refastens her robe.

"I don't want you talking to him." Mason says firmly, ignoring the witch's previous stab, as her eyes immediately flash with sudden incredulous anger.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Bonnie exclaims furiously, stubbornly, glaring at the maddening man before her with vindictive, opposing eyes.

"_**Fine!**_" the wolf roars enraged. "Spend every _**moment**_ with him, if you want! But if he touches you again, I'm ripping his arms off." the man sneers promisingly.

"Oh that's mature!" Bonnie counters.

"Just stay away from him!" Mason growls lowly.

"And you stay away from me!" Bonnie exclaims with fury. "Stop following me." she bites out heatedly.

_So she **did** know he was following her..._

The wolf is quiet for a few moments, allowing the witch's words to wash over him. Then finally...

"I'll do whatever I want." he tells her with finality, and she growls out angrily.

"So will I then." she fiercely tells her.

"Fine" Mason dangerously snarls, before jumping out of her window and disappearing into the night. It's either _**this**_ or _**strangle**_ some sense into her (more of a craving than an actual option...), or break their agreement by _**fucking**_ some sense into her. So he leaves.

And nearly an hour later, 4 o'clock in the morning to be exact, he's back. Back at her house, after realizing what a raving _**ass**_ he's been. After realizing Bonnie hadn't _**condoned**_ Damon's advances _**whatsoever.**_ And he'd merely let his jealousy, possessiveness, and madding _**lust**_ get the best of him. He' back at her house to seek forgiveness for the trainwreck he'd made outof every thing.

He'd made her angry, and for some reason he _**needs**_ to apologize. He _**needs**_ her to know he's sorry. Oddly doesn't want her going to sleep angry with him. Not to mention, it's taken the stupid man _**two weeks **_but he's just discovered that Bonnie probably most _**definitely**_ did _**not**_ put a spell on him! Not only was it _**not**_ in her character, as he's learning; but he's noticed that _**he**_ seems to have quite the affect on _**her**_ as well! It's not just one-sided. And it wasn't a spell. And he needs to see her and apologize for even accusing her of such a thing...

So he climbs his tree, in the middle of the night. Eager to see his witch, eager to make amends with her.

The smell hits him immediately, and this time he doesn't think he'll be able to fight it off. He instanty stills in the tree, closing his eyes and deeply inhaling the alluring aroma, thinking it's never smelled so sweet, so plentiful. It washes over his senses, and drowns him to the point where he swears it's all around him. He lets out a shaky breath before abruptly opening his lids to reveal two cloudy sets of yellow eyes. He lets out a low growl before proceeding to climb the tree with new determination.

He's across from her window within seconds, and he immediately feasts his eyes upon the cause of the heady scent around him. His heart clatters in his chest at the sight, and his member stirs.

The lights are off in her room, but his heightened wolf-sight allows him to see nearly perfectly. She's still wearing that erotic black and green laced bra and matching laced panties. And...she's touching herself.

Fuck! Shit! Damn! Son of a _**bitch!**_ Mason swears he's never seen a more arousing sight in his _**life.**_

He's never been more turned on than he is now, at the sight of Bonnie laying on top of her bedspread and masturbating. Her legs are semi-open and her left hand is hidden inside of her panties; and by the look of the bulging position of her fingers, she appears to be teasing her clit. Probably needed _**some**_ kind of release after their heated argument...

The wolf watches her with the utmost attention. He watches every little movement, every single breathe she takes, every little sound she makes. He etches it into his memory, knowing all the while that he should leave. He's only tempting and torturing himself by staying and watching her. But he can't seem to look away. He's never seen any thing as intriguing and sexy.

She continues to tease her clit, and her eyes are closed tightly, and her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, and my gosh Mason's never been so _**painfully**_ _**hard**_ in his life. He's never seen _**any thing**_ as intoxicating as this, the beautiful witch touching herself. His entire body buzzes with desire for the woman. He's never been so damn hot in his life. _**This – is – torture.**_ He _**has**_ to have her. He's never wanted her so badly!

All of his desires, from the night, crash down into him. All of the desires he's carried, this _**week**_, beat down into him._** Every single bit**_ of desire he's had since their _**last encounter**_, fills his body until he's nearly shivering with lust, and barely controlled restraint. The beast within him begging to be let loose.

But he can't go down that road again! He can't! He has to beat this addiction - He _**will**_ beat this addiction; he will exercise control! _**He will keep their agreement!**_ He's determined to! And so he just continues to watch, much like he has this entire week, assuring himself that surely no harm will come from watching.

He watches her legs open wider, taking on an Indian-style stance, without the criss cross, as she continues to rub and press into her pulsating bead. And he snarls, wanting so badly for it to be his hands rubbing and squeezing her into a dizzying release. _Control Mason. Control. Keep - to – Agreement._ The wolf repeats mentally as he watches the enticing witch.

He hears her moan, and he swears his penis will break out of his pants. She lets out these little gasps and breathes, and damn he wants to rape her. He wants to touch her so badly. He wants her to touch him.

Mason closely watches Bonnie tease her clit for a few more moments, before she lets out this sound that's so _**strange**_ to him. He's never heard it before. It's somewhere between a breath intake and a strangled yelp, and she makes it _**just**_ as she plunges two fingers into herself. It sounds like "Engh!" Mason doesn't quite know, but whatever it is, it causes him to _**lose**_ it. And he needs to get closer, he needs to see _**better.**_

He's out of the tree in seconds, and on her balcony, standing directly in front of her window, and watching her shamelessly. Her eyes are closed so what's the use in hiding in the trees any how?

He watches her finger-fuck herself, concentrating closely on the plunging movements, beneath her panties, that are seen as she moves in and out of herself. And damn he wants nothing more than to storm into her room and replace her fingers with his throbbing dick and take her as his! But he can't! He _**has**_ to be strong. It's so _**hard**_ though. So fucking hard when she's moaning softly and writhing as her pleasure mounts.

Mason intakes a sharp breath when the witch suddenly moves her right hand up to her left breasts and underneath her bra, and begins to squeeze herself. Her eyes clench even more tightly closed and her teeth come out to bite down on her bottom lip as she simultaneously massages her breast and fingers herself. And Mason wants to die. He literally wants to _**die.**_ He feels like he just might, if he doesn't have her.

Bonnie moans loudly as she continues to torture her breasts and Mason slowly inches his left hand down into his pants. He's been too busy watching the witch like a hawk, to think about his own arousal and need for release, but suddenly, as he watches her, _**clearly**_ on the brink of a very satisfying orgasm, his attention shifts, and his need to let go becomes unbearable.

He watches her for a few more seconds as she massages her chest and moves her fingers around inside her panties, before closing his eyes and moving his hand into his underwear. He's going to fucking jerk himself off! And it's going to be fucking satisfying! And he's going to fucking orgasm _**good**_! Lord knew he wouldn't have a _**single**_ problem with the last part, considering how unnaturally turned on he already is...

Mason grabs hold of his cock, and just as he's about to take the first pump, he hears the sweetest thing he's ever heard.

"Masssonnn"

The witch moans his name loud and long, and the wolf re-opens his yellow eyes and is shocked stupid to see the woman staring _**right**_ at him, from her spot on her bed, hand still inside of her panties, but the one on her breasts now resting beside her on the bed.

He silently stares at her, and he's sure he looks insane. He's sure his eyes are frenzied and he looks like a savage _**beast**_ about to attack, but he just wants her so _**badly.**_

She stares back silently as well, eyes glazed over and filled with so much lust Mason can barely stand it, and he wonders if she'd known of his watchful eyes all along, once again.

He stares as she finally removes her hand out of her panties and scurries up the bed until she's resting at the headboard in a sitting position, and still looking him dead in the eyes, when she reaches over and turns on her bedside lamp, before uttering the best order the wolf as ever heard.

"Come here" she basically purrs, curling her finger to accentuate the order. And _**damn it**_, he will! And Mason is _**instantly**_ throwing open her see-through windows/doors. Fed up with _**every thing**_, and just needing. _**Needing**_ to be inside of her.

He looks at her, eyes predatory and nostrils flared as he closes the glass behind him and stalks over to her, watching her every move as she smiles slightly, before slipping quite catlike back down onto the bed, until she's once more laying flat on her back.

Mason stalks over to her, appreciating the sudden light in the room and how it allows him an even _**better**_ view of his tantalizing witch. He stills at the side of her bed, hungry eyes taking in the amazing sight of the snug green and black lingerie against her caramel skin, and the deliciously hard nipples visible against her bra.

"You want me?"

The witch's gentle, lust-filled voice interrupts his scrutiny, and his eyes instantly flash up to meet hers.

"Badly" he nearly growls. She looks amazing, and damn, her _**smell.**_ And damn it's been _**such**_ a long _**night**_, such a long _**week**_, _**two weeks!**_ And he wants her _**desperately.**_ It's been _**far**_ too long.

Bonnie sighs at Mason's answer, before biting down on her bottom lip and fixing him with a firm look, eyebrow arched meaningfully.

"You've been a jerk." she points out.

"You've been a bitch." he counters.

And the witch eyes him thoughtfully, eyes raking over his face, his chest, before stilling on his protruding member. She stares at it for a while before flashing her eyes back up to meet his.

"Fair enough" she shrugs before her demeanor becomes more serious. "You get to help me reach a very _**satisfying**_ completion. And maybe I'll repay the favor to you afterward..." she veers off suggestively. "My rules." she directs.

He's just about willing to obey _**any**_ condition she throws at him, and following orders is _**way**_ better than some twisted "no touching" shit, so...

"Fine by me." Mason lets out instantly, before quickly moving to cover Bonnie's body with is own, eager to begin, eager to have her. He smirks victoriously down at her, skillfully allowing his erection to brush against her inner thigh temptively, before looking to her for instructions.

The witch hisses and then moans out at his movements, before fixing him with a firm gaze and speaking.

"You have too many clothes on. Shirt and pants gotta go." the she informs, before using her telekinetic powers to remove both articles of clothing, eyes raking over his body with barely controlled anticipation as she does so.

The wolf growls at her sudden actions and the eagerness of them, extremely aroused by her excitement, and even more the surprising appeal of a bossy Bonnie. She was _**extremely**_ hot.

"Touch me." the green-eyed woman tells him huskily, once he's clad in only a single pair of white boxer-briefs. And damn, Mason's found a new favorite order. And _**damn**_, she sounds sexy.

"Where?" he breathes, eager and willing to oblige the witch's every plea, because damn it. He's sleeping with her again. And technically he _**didn't**_ lose control and break their agreement, _**she**_ did. So he's completely innocent, and _**she's**_ the one with the addiction problem!...at least that's what he's running with!

"All over. My breasts, my thighs, my stomach, my legs. Just touch me." she rushes out breathlessly.

And _**DAMN.**_ Hard on just impossibly got _**harder.**_

"Then, kiss me till I can't breathe, and fuck me senseless." Bonnie fiercely orders, and Mason snarls hungrily before moving his hands to carry out the witch's requests, smirking challengingly and thinking they just might have to come up with a _**new**_ agreement!

**Author's note:**** Hope you guys enjoyed that! Hope it didn't go all over the place, because I wrote it in sections and pieced it together! PLEASE review and let me know what you thought! I'm always eager to know what you guys think of this story, because it's one of the most unique, risque, and "dear to my heart" stories I'm writing right now! Hope you guys love it as much as I do! Please review! Vote Nina Dobrev, "Best Drama Actress" for People's Choice Awards! Type her in the others box, and PLEASE do the same for Paul Wesley in the "Best Drama Actor" other box! Thanks and God bless!**

**P.S. Sorry the people who wanted a Mason/Bonnie/Damon pairing! That was just never my intent, and as INTRIGUEING as it is, I couldn't do it in this story! Sorry! Strictly Masonnie. :(**

**Words of wisdom:**** Don't go to sleep worrying! Don't toss and turn wondering how you're going to get your bills paid, how you're going to get a new job, how you're going to pay for food! What is doing but WORRYING you? What can you do but worry? You can't CHANGE any thing! If you HAD the money, you would've paid your bills! If you HAD the job, you wouldn't be searching for one! And if you already HAD food, you wouldn't be worrying about eating! The situation is one YOU can't change, so stop WORRYING about it! Make your bed at night, for you! And make a SEPERATE bed for your problems. Pray over your problems and then sleep peacefully! God will provide for his people! If he provides for the flower, which does no work whatsoever, yet he gives it with rain and sunlight? He WILL provide for you, his CHILDREN! Trust in the Lord! Pray to the Lord. He may not come when YOU want him, but he'll be there RIGHT on time! God bless! And stop worrying!**


	6. Not in a Relationship

**Author's note:**** Well, I know it's been FOREVER, and for that I'm TRULY sorry. I've been trying my best to update "Bamon" and "Something There," all of my stories really! But it's been hard. Shout out to **_**charrrmed**_** for this update! Her recent reviews made me frown and go, "Was my story really **_**that**_** good?"To the point where I went and **_**re-read**_** it all, and found inspiration to suddenly update! So thanks for that, girl! And thanks to all of you other AMAZING readers and reviewers because you inspired me as well. SOOO much! I hope you enjoy this update! It's a short one, but remember I said they would be different lengths, depending on the content! :( ****God bless, and thanks for reading "Masonnie" Chapter 6 – Letter "N," Not in a Relationship!****! **

Chapter 6: **Not in a Relationship**

They make a new arrangement after this. A casual relationship of sorts...well, they sleep together basically. Because he _**has**_ to have her. And maybe, he thinks, just _**maybe**_ she has to have _**him**_ as well… And things are good. No. Things are _**great.**_

"Mmm...Good morning"

The wolf doesn't even startle at the sudden feel of Bonnie's lips on his naked back. He merely closes his eyes enjoying it, along with the blissful feel of her arms wrapping around his waist. Her presence altogether really.

"Good indeed" he greets huskily, pulling the beautiful girl around to stand in front of him, and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss; molding her body to his as he immediately wraps his arms tightly around her blissfully naked waist and pulls her tightly into him, eliciting a wonderful moan from her as he does so.

They breathe hard, and they pant. They moan and they groan. And they tongue each other down slowly, hotly, semi-wildly, her hands moving through his dark locks, and his over her ass, as they relish one another.

"Did I tell you how badly I wanted to do it with you in the shower?" she questions, in between their sensual tongue movements; and he chuckles deeply.

"You may have mentioned it yesterday...in the kitchen...and let me say I am _**more**_ than happy to oblige." he tells her, hands rhythmically roaming up and down her quickly dampening backside as his lips claim her swollen ones in one final deep, slightly wet, but _**dazzling**_ smooch, before he breaks away from her warmth to look her over. Her body: completely naked, beautifully naked, with drops of water cascading down it, _**begging**_ for him to devour. And he _**w**__**ill**_ devour every last _**one**_ of them off his little shower intruder.

Damn he's a lucky bastard.

Fucking Bonnie Bennett in the shower...what a way to start the day!

Mason licks his lips in anticipation, at the thought, his brown eyes coming up to meet her green as his length hardens a bit more at the open look of lust in her depths and the mischievous smile on her face.

"You have no idea how hot I get when you look at me like that." she tells him, voice slightly deep, sexy; and _**damn it**_ he's ready to show her why _**exactly**_ he was looking at her in such a manner; ready to fuck her _**senseless**_. But he doesn't get to make a _**move**_ towards her as he's suddenly thrown back into the wall of the shower.

The wolf struggles helplessly against invisible restraints that render him completely immobile, before realization washes over him like a bucket of cold water, and has him looking up and glaring at his witch, who takes his _**breath**_ away with the self-satisfied smirk she wears upon her face as she sashays over to him, hips swaying in a feline-like way as she moves past the spray of the shower and presses her body tantalizingly into his, making him hiss out suddenly at the delectable contact.

"My turn to make you hot." she whispers hotly into his right ear, before moving her head and claiming his unresponsive lips with her own. _**Unwillingly**_ unresponsive lips, that she kisses for a few torturing moments before finally releasing her hold at the sight of the glare in her wolf's beautifully slanted eyes.

He immediately kisses her passionately, _**viciously**_, groaning loudly as she presses herself even _**closer**_ to him, her breasts pressing flush against his chest, and her heated core against his hardness. And he swears into their hot kiss, and Bonnie smiles naughtily at the sound of the obscenity, giggling softly as he squirms helplessly against the spell she's cast.

And he's livid! Mason's hot, he's hard as fuck, and he wants to feel on her ass and fuck the shit out of her, but he can't move. And she finds it funny! He's _**pissed!**_

He's momentarily distracted from his anger however, as the teen moves her lips down to his neck where she gently bites down on his pulse point before sucking it _**hard**_, and _**damn it **_he's going to fuck her limp!

"Remove this fucking spell!" the wolf growls out furiously.

Bonnie merely kisses his neck gently in response, smiling as she peers through long lashes up at him.

"Good things come to those who wait." she purrs before moving down to his collar bone, causing Mason to hiss loudly as her fingernails gently move down his hardened length, accenting her gentle kisses along his collar.

"Let me _**touc**__**h**_ you!" he snarls, and she ignores him completely this time, moving down to his chest and placing wet kisses all over his muscular skin.

"_**Fuck**_, Bonnie. _**Let me**_ _**go!**__**!**_"

His eyes turn yellow as she begins to pump his dick within her hand, and the grin he feels against his chest makes him want to strangle her, but he only manages a helpless groan as her lips suddenly close around his left nipple and she sucks heartily.

"Just a moment, baby." she breathes as she continues to pump his shaft, and her lips move over to his right nipple as she repeats her wonderful suction with it, before finally breaking away from him completely.

"You hot now?" she grins enticingly before releasing him from her spell.

Their positions are _**immediately**_ reversed, and his hand _**i**__**mmediately**_ in between her legs, as he roughly traps her against the wall of the shower, his large body holding hers firmly in place. And damn...maybe she shouldn't have riled him up...

His knee is between her legs within seconds, and he's chuckling sinfully at the long moans his teasing fingers are eliciting from his naughty witch as he unmercifully teases her clit.

He fucks her with a _**vengeance**_into the wall of the shower, plowing _**deeply**_ into her, slowly, tantalizingly. And she wraps her legs around his waist and takes every thing he as for her, moaning uncontrollably; and head reeling dizzily when he _**finally**_ does stop, after making her come _**shattering**__**ly.**_ _**T**__**hree times**__**.**_

Yeah. Things between the two of them are _**great**_...Great...

But _**weird**_ at times...

Bonnie finally leaves the shower, allowing Mason to actually _**clean**_ himself, whilst she does the same in her Father's bathroom. And when he's done he kisses her goodbye before heading home to spend some time with his nephew.

_**That's**_ the weird part. The kissing her goodbye...where did that come from?

And when did the _**ta**__**lking**_ start? They've been talking more..._**a lot.**_ And he's spending the night, and holding her while she sleeps...spooning..._**cuddling.**_ _**What the heck?**_

Mason doesn't know. All he knows is that it's starting to get ridiculous! She's starting to get too used to him, and he might be a little _**too**_ used to her. So he makes plans to sleep with another woman that night; goes to the mall to shop for a date, and sets the whole thing up with some big busted brunette. Dinner, club, the whole _**shebang.**_ Because he's been thinking about the witch _**way**_ too much lately. Plain and simple. And he needs to get her off of his mind.

Imagine his frustration when he finds himself in a jewelry store, not even _**15 minutes**_ after setting up his date, buying a necklace for the infuriating supernatural that simply will _**not**_ leave his mind.

A silver chain with a stunning, diamond surrounded, emerald pendant dangling at its center. Very expensive, but the emerald reminds him of her eyes; and damn, he's got _**SO**_ many issues! He's buying her _**jewelry!**_ But he buys it any ways. Buys a nice black velvet case for it as well; and walks through the mall with the paper bag for it in his hands, determined not to analyze the meaning of his actions.

And when he runs into her, on his way out of the mall, he tries not to feel like a complete _**pussy**_ for hiding the bag behind his back like a scared child. He tries _**not**_ to let his heart speed when she sends a secret smile his way, while he's chatting with Elena and avoiding Caroline's probing gaze. Tries _**not**_ to want to _**make out**_ with her and _**fuck**_ her in a clothing store dressing room. But the little witch really did affect him way more than he'd like.

And he finds himself wanting to confess _**every thing**_ to her. Wanting to tell her about his planned date with the brunette! Tell her he won't at her house tonight! _**He'll be late!**_ Something! He just feels the need to let her _**know.**_

But they're not on a need-to-know basis, they're _**bed buddies**_. And he's a free agent! And he shouldn't feel guilty about any thing he's doing! So he says nothing, and merely returns the secret smile she shoots him, before exiting the building.

He's going to hell, he knows it.

And when he's at her house at 3AM that morning, opening her window and creeping into her room, not even a complete _**hour**_ after having sex with his hot date, he knows this to be even _**truer**_. But he needs her. Now.

"Hey" he casually greets softly, relaxing into her bed, and wrapping a possessive arm around her waist as he kisses the back of her neck chastely.

"You're late" is the response he's met with from his witch, as she moves away from his grasp and probing lips.

"Yeah, sorry about that." he brushes off, ignoring the sudden feeling of unease at the pit of his stomach, at the emotionless tone in her voice; and sighing heavily as she places a hand on top of his, on her stomach, and moves it away from her.

"You've been with someone."

The quiet statement exits her mouth, and leaves behind it a painful, gaping silence. How she knows, he doesn't know. The smell? A _**premonition?**_ He's not sure. All he knows is that she _**s**__**till**_ won't look at him; _**she's**_ still facing away from him; and his feeling of unease is steadily growing.

"Yeah. So what?" Mason finally answers after the long moment of silence, biting down on the inside of his cheek as he runs an agitated hand through his curls. "She was a bimbo and a waste of my time. And I want you." he wraps his arm around her once more, growling loudly this time when it's removed once more.

"Should've thought about that before you stuck your _**dick **_inside another woman's cunt." she spits vulgarly, finally turning to meet his probing eyes with a heated glare.

"I'm free to do whatever I want, Bonnie! You too, _**remember?**__**!**_ We're not in a relationship." he feels the need to remind, because she's being a prude, and he wants to fuck her.

"_**Thank God.**_" the witch returns heatedly. And he can't quite figure out why she's _**so**_ angry. "And you _**can**_ do what you want...or _**who**_ you want. Just don't expect me to sleep with you _**afterwards.**_"

_Fuck._

"I want you, Bonnie."

She doesn't know how badly he's wanted her all _**day**_ long. He fuckin _**needs**_ her.

"And I want a million dollars...looks like we're both not getting what we want tonight." she replies, before giving him her back once more.

They don't sleep together that night, much to Mason's dismay. For the first time, over the course of their two week arrangement, he doesn't fuck her.

But he _**does**_ hold her, because he _**needs**_ to feel her in his arms for reasons he doesn't care to analyze or understand. He just does. And Bonnie allows it because she's too tired to fight him off, and he _**refuses**_ to leave. And maybe, just maybe she needs to feel his arms around her as well...

He kisses her shoulder, and he holds her _**tightly**_ to him; but no matter how close he is to her, the feeling of unease doesn't leave. Maybe because Bonnie hadn't been asleep when he'd entered her room and that bothers him. Maybe because, even with his gentle kisses and firm hold on her, she's stiff and unresponsive in his arms. Maybe because even though they aren't a couple, he feels as if he's cheated on her...Mason doesn't know. All he knows is that, for them not to be in a relationship, they sure as hell acted a lot like they were.

**Author's note:**** Hope you enjoyed reading, because I SURE enjoyed writing! Hopefully I can keep updating steadily now! I don't know. My problem is that I READ too much, but I'm gonna try to stop! REALLY gonna try to buckle down on "Bamon" and "Something There," but lately I'm learning not to force it and just work on what I'm momentarily inspired on…Any how, thanks SO much for reading! Please let me know what you thought about this! And God bless! (Please check out "The Bodyguard" by _dyehanna1_ when you get a chance! AMAZINGLY enthralling new story! And the author could use your AMAZING support! Thanks guys!)**

**Words of wisdom:**** Appreciate! Appreciate and LOVE everyday! I know I get wrapped up in the world of fanfiction WAY too often! I'm always reading or writing SOMETHING! But I've got to take a BREAK! WE'VE got to take a break! Focus on the people around us! We're not always gonna be here, and neither are they, so we've got to soak them in! Enjoy them and spend as much time as POSSIBLE with them! I don't want to say the last time I spoke to my mother was when she was yelling at me to clean my room, but I was too busy on fanfiction! Take a break! Spend time with your FAMILIES! Especially with Christmas approaching! Laugh it up and tell them how much you love them. We really are SO lucky to have them. Merry Christmas, and God bless! **


End file.
